


Chocolate Strawberries and Devil's Food Cake

by MistyHollow



Series: Hellpark Inspired Valentine Fun [1]
Category: Hell Park, South Park
Genre: Hellpark Inspired, M/M, dip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow
Summary: Valentine's Day is a day of love and affection! What could possibly go wrong when you make sure your plan has been set up so perfectly?Pip is about to find out in the most shocking of ways.
Relationships: Implied Thomas/Craig Tucker, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Hellpark Inspired Valentine Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Chocolate Strawberries and Devil's Food Cake

Pip yawned tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, gingerly shifting his body to look out his window. A small smile curling on his lips, he pulled on his covers at the sight of palm trees from outside his bedroom windows. "Golly, this must be what it is like at a beach..."

Stretching until he felt his joints pop, he realized that it wasn't  _ his  _ bedroom anymore; it wasn’t just  _ his  _ windows or  _ his _ blanket either. Hearing the breathing of a certain king of Hell, he was reminded it was  _ their _ bedroom now. That thought alone filled his chest with warmth, but within moments he was reminded by the presence of another sort of warmth that he’d have to be careful getting up this morning; that very own king of Hell, the son of Satan himself, his beloved husband Damien, had him entangled in a messy placement of arms and legs as if he were a teddy bear. They had spent the previous night talking nonsense and poppycock, but it appears that they had gone into a cuddle session while asleep. 

Pip’s face warmed at that realization, smiling as he pressed a soft morning kiss to Damien’s cheek and turning to bundle himself further in blankets. It wasn’t as if the king-sized bed had any shortage of warmth, but the chill from Hell was rather bad in the mornings. Nobody ever seemed to realize just how cold Hell was, often leading them to wonder about their bets when ‘Hell freezes over‘ after learning that fact. 

Yet that train of thought was utterly derailed when Pip caught sight of his calendar, more specifically the date. Covering his mouth to prevent an untimely outburst from waking his husband, quickly slid the blankets off with as much care as he could; a terrible shiver going through his body as he dealt with the full force of Hell’s mornings. Wrapping his wings around himself as if they were a type of faux-poncho, Pip dashed from the room and out the door quickly. Not so quietly however, was the sound from the door after he slammed it shut before sliding to the floor against it. 

“Oh circles of Hell! Is it- Is it well and truly Valentine’s Day already?! I thought I had more time!”

Opening his bat-like wings and impassioned by his plight, Pip flew into the kitchen at speeds that risked him crashing into the spice rack or cupboards. Mercifully, he managed to avoid such hazards and safely got to the fridge. Opening it to try and grab his special preparations for this very day, he-

"...? Oh no-! I had it right-! Where is it!?"

Absolutely flummoxed, Pip searched high and low for what he had especially set aside for this moment and came back empty handed. Checking the crisper only yielded an empty container for fruits, and when he finally did find the remnants of his chocolate stache it was only their empty wrappers. Even when he checked the cupboards for cake mix, there was no hide or hair to be found!

Somebody had snatched his staches! 

...

Lifting his hand to his mouth in a grimace, the fallen angel went over his mental checklist. No strawberries, no chocolate, no cake, no- Plenty of time. Letting out a sigh of relief, he found solace in his dearly beloved's sleep schedule. Though time worked differently in Hell, the king did love his beauty rest and could spend most of the day in bed. Which meant…

"Looks like today is going to be a splendid shopping day! Now, where in the dickens is my coat?" 

Fluttering about their home rapidly, Pip gathered some of his spare clothes (not wanting to push his luck with the king's rest), a spare pink bowtie (not his most fetching one, but would service for this short little outing), his proper hat, and of course a coat. He quietly flew out from their front window and was off to get those preparations re-prepared! 

….

With the barrier between worlds irrevocably shattered allowing all demons access to humans, it sure was easier for Pip to buy sweets now! Grinning toothily as he fluttered amongst the shelves of candies and chocolate, he placed a few differing bars and bags into his tote. It was a lovely white tote with a large teacup icon, perfect for holding his soon to-be purchases. Yet as he grabbed a bag full of dark melting chocolate, he caught sight of a familiar nervous face. 

"Thomas ol' chap! What brings you to the supermarket on this lovely holiday? Some boy catch your fancy, need to sweeten the pot with confectionery goodness?" The cheeky comments combined with the unexpected noise made the demon's cheeks glow a bright red as he pressed himself against the shelf for balance. Pip chuckled at the rather amusing reaction, settling himself down to stand as he dropped the chocolate into his tote.

Thomas rubbed the back of his head as he pulled away from the shelves, looking an awful lot like a child caught sticking his hands in the cookie jar. A very festive, heart-shaped cookie jar filled with assorted chocolates instead of cookies. 

"Well, you see... I was with Tweek and Greggory but Tweek got confused about why Greggory had a cake and chocolates, so he started talking about Valentine's Day. And, it just… Reminded me that… Craig’s birthday is today… And he never really, had a lot of good things happen during this time, so…” The demon trailed off as his face burned brightly for much more than embarrassment, and Pip wondered if those chocolates would melt before Thomas himself did. 

"So you're going to give him some sweet treats to make it up to him? That sounds like an absolutely lovely idea Thomas! Don't let me get in your way then, I'm just grabbing a bit of this and that for a special surprise for my lovely! Don't spoil it alright?" Holding a finger to his lips in a 'sh' position, Pip gave a conspiratorial wink that Thomas attempted to confusedly imitate.

Going up to the counter with the blonde demon behind him, Pip quickly checked out the cake mix melting chocolates much to the surprise of the cashier. All and all, a perfect trip thus far! Two things down, one to go!

…

People really overestimate Hell. Really, they do! Pip knew this for a fact because if he hadn't been there before (and actively lived there currently), then he would think he was stuck there right now.

"What do you mean there aren't any more strawberries?!"

The fallen angel was close to tears at this point, his shaky smile hard to keep up as he stood in front of the seventh fruit vendor of the past half-hour without a single strawberry to his name. Now of course, one might wonder why he wouldn't simply grow his own strawberries. And indeed, they'd quickly learn Pip is quite the established and savvy gardener! However, to that affect there is one reason he wasn't using strawberries from his personal garden; they are too spicy. Not that there is anything particularly wrong with spice, but Pip didn't exactly love the idea of biting into a sweet, juicy, delicious chocolate covered strawberry just to discover it was a ball of mouth-burning spice a second time.

Never again would he use Hell’s strawberries in any strawberry recipe. Never.

So now he was putting his wings to good use finding yet another fruit vendor in his epic quest for some sweet sweet strawberries! Yet that was so easily said and not so easily done…

"Need help getting something?"

The honeyed voice belonged to none other than Greggory, wearing a smirk and a stylish Valentine's shirt that simply displayed a poodle in the middle of a big heart. Yet what was most eye-catching of all was the basket overflowing with strawberries hanging on the demon's arm, bright red and so sweet Pip couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Pip, you do know my eyes are up here. Is something the matter?"

Shaking his head in embarrassment, the fallen-angel lifted his arms in an apologetic manner. "I'm terribly sorry Greggory! I'm just trying to gather my own bushel of berries but am having little luck! All of the vendors are out, which is just such a tragedy! I have plans that need them, and nothing can be used as a substitute!"

Despite Pip's plea, the other blonde could only let out a snicker and pressed a hand to his mouth to cover it up. "I see… Would you like some of my strawberries? I'd be happy to trade, for say… A bag or two of melting chocolates."

Pip let out a small sigh as he gazed at his tote and the sweet treasures lying within. He could afford to spare a few, if it meant he could finally get the promised strawberries. He wouldn't have another opportunity like this again, and he was convinced that all the vendors at this farmer's market were devoid of berries! 

"You have yourself a deal!" 

…

Cautiously opening the door to their home, Pip peeked around the living room area before making his way to the kitchen. He could hear the faint snores of Damien, so he knew there was still time to get everything settled!

Going into the cabinets, he pulled out a hotpot and -after turning it on- placed the melting chocolate inside before setting the lid on top. Moving onto the harder course of the day, he pulled out a lacy book titled 'Recipes' and flipped the pages until he found the one marked with a heart. Grinning, he settled into the work of mixing cake mix with eggs and measuring liquid ingredients. His wings made moving through the kitchen a breeze, allowing him to flutter between stations as the cake batter was poured into a pan and the strawberries were getting rinsed. Before long, the sweet sweet scent of chocolate filled the house and Pip knew that it was only a matter of time until his husband began to stir. 

Ironically, it was as he finished stirring one of the strawberries in melted chocolate that he saw Damien enter the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes beneath green glasses. 

"Hey lovely, how was your rest?"

The ruler of hell was an absolutely graceful creature at noon, highlighted when he grumbled out "Chocolate? What's going on babe..."

Pip chuckled as he set the strawberry down, giving Damian a kiss on the cheek before going over to the oven. "It's Saint Valentine's day Damien! A day full of love and chocolate and treats!"

Damien groaned as he slowly grew more awake. "I thought it was about some guy getting impaled by arrows and dying..."

"Well, yes that too. But, what is more important is that I made you some devil's food cake, and some chocolates,  _ and _ my absolute favorite festive treat!"

"Chocolate strawberries right?" Smirking as he went to Pip's side, he gave the blonde a kiss. "Guess we'll give this thing a try. Just, don't bite my hand off for the last strawberry."

_"Hey!"_


End file.
